


Your touch brings me to life.

by rumpe1stiltskin



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: Everyone has a mark on their body in the place their soulmate will first touch them. Ben's mark just happens to be on his shoulder. When his fathers best friend pats him on the shoulder his whole body felt as if it was set on fire. George Washington is his soulmate. An Alpha who is twenty years older, his fathers boss and a father of three young boys Ben was forced to babysit during the summer holiday because of a stupid mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben groaned as he tried to loosen the tie that was wrapped around his neck. "Dad I am not a child you don't have to bring me to your work." He said rolling his eyes. It was the forever dreaded Bring your child to work day where Ben would stare at his fathers boss and daydream about the large hands on his body but would be ignored by the older man. "Benjamin, my boss always requests to see you particularly. George says he sees potential in you." Ben groaned again. He looked up at his father. "He doesn't even look at me once when we are there, so I don't know what you are talking about," Ben said slouching in his seat and staring out the window. His father sighed and parked the car in front of the tall building. "I want your attitude to be spot on Benjamin." Ben rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car.

  
This was stupid he is eighteen, he isn't a child anymore he shouldn't be here on 'bring your child to work day.' He waited for his father to leave the car and then started following him inside. He watched the small children running around the hall with a little smile. He turned and looked at his father who was staring down at him with a frown he grabbed Ben's arm and started dragging him away and towards his office. Ben huffed and yanked his arm away still following his father. His father stopped multiple times to talk to some co-workers who looked at Ben and commented about 'how tall he's gotten' or 'how long his hair is' or 'how beautiful he is for a young omega' Ben growled at the last one and he had to be led away by his apologising father.

  
As soon as they arrived in Samuel's office Ben sat down on the sofa and pulled his phone out ignoring his father speaking to him. "Why would you growl at the Deputy CEO!" Samuel shouted at his son. Ben looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "When you walked away for a second he started making comments about how good I'd look with his knot in my pussy. How is that workplace appropriate?!" Ben shouted. He got up and stormed towards the door. His father turned red. "Alpha's will be alpha's." His father said. Ben's head snapped towards his father. "And rapist alphas will be rapist alphas. He was making comments about fucking me until I would be a 'good bitch and filled with his kids' How can you not see what was wrong with that!" The door opened and a man walked in his alpha scent filling the room. They both stared at his father's boss, who seemed to be angry. "And who was making those sorts of comments?" He asked his voice hard and cold. Ben opened his mouth but snapped it shut when his father answered for him. "Nobody, Mr Washington. My son just needs to learn that Alphas have special humour." Samuel said with a small, forced laugh.

  
The man turned and looked at Benjamin. "I would understand it if it was a teenage pup saying that not a grown man," Ben growled. His father glared at him and Ben looked down at the floor. "It was nobody Mr Washington. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll do my job as an omega and go look after the kids." He said with a shaky voice. His father let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Benjamin, you're finally starting to learn your place." Ben gave a small nod and quickly walked out of the room. He ignored Mr Washington calling his name and quickly walked to the conference room where all the children would be.

  
He sat down on a nearby couch and looked at all the kids they were all playing games and chasing each other around. Ben felt something tug on his sleeve. he looked down and spotted two small identical redhead boys looking up at him. "Hey, guys what's up?" He asked kneeling down. They grabbed his hands and led him to a small toddler who was sitting in a corner with a small cut on his knee. "Hello, sweetheart." He smiled lightly and knelt again. "How did this happen?" He asked Looking at them. He waited but didn't get a response. One child ran up and looked at them. "They are freaks. They didn't talk since their mommy died." He said with a laugh.

  
Ben frowned. "Okay thank you. What you did was very mean. Please go to time out." He said turning back to the boys. "We will quickly put a bandage on and you will be able to play with your brothers again." Ben smiled and quickly cleaned the boy up. "All done," he said. The boy smiled lightly at him. He wrapped his arms around Ben's neck and refused to let go. After a while, he gave up and lifted the small boy into his arms. For the remainder of the day, Ben carried the small child around everywhere the two older children following him around like his two little shadows.

  
On his way to the cafeteria, a man stopped him. "Umm hey. You are not supposed to carry any children around if they are not yours. Especially not this one..." He said pointing at the child. Ben gave him a small smile and sighed. "I know but he refuses to let go and starts to cry whenever I try to put him down," Ben said kneeling down and showing the man. As soon as he put the boy down he started to whimper and try to climb into Ben's arms again. "Oh. I see." He said. When Ben stood up he offered his hand. "My Name is Alexander Hamilton. You are holding William Washington. Washington's youngest son. The two running around behind you are Lawrence and Harry." He smiled. "How did you get Will to trust you?" He asked.

  
Ben looked up at him. "I didn't he just started hugging me," Ben said. Alex nodded and patted his arm. "Good luck." He whispered and walked away. He was in big trouble. He was rude to their father not even a few hours ago and now he is carrying his youngest child about as if it was his. He let a small nervous sigh out. "Maybe you want to play with other children?" He asked. Both twins quickly shook their heads and Will hugged him tighter. Both twins ran up and wrapped their little arms around Ben's legs. "You feel safe... Like mommy did." One of them whispered.

  
A few hours passed and it was the end of the day. Only Ben and the boys weren't picked up by their fathers. The elevator doors opened and Ben bit his lip. Washington and his father stepped out and started walking towards them, they were deep in the conversation when Washington looked up and spotted Ben holding all his children. He stopped dead in his tracks and the conversation fell silent. "Benjamin! What the hell do you think you are doing!" His father raced to him. He put Will down next to Lawrence and tried to stand up but before he could Will already jumped back into his Lap. "Put him down right now." His father demanded. Washington walked towards them and stood next to his father. "I would like to talk to your son. Alone." His father nodded and looked at Ben. "I will be waiting in the car." He said through his teeth. Ben nodded and looked at the floor, Will whimpered in his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around Ben the twins joining in. Samuel walked out. He slowly looked up at Washington not meeting his eyes but looking just over his shoulder. "I-I-I'm s-sorry s-sir." He managed to whisper. "I-I tried p-putting h-him down."

  
Washington smiled lightly and put his hand on the Teens shoulder "I'm not angry. The kids haven't trusted anyone and I'm just a little shocked." He said. Ben gasped as a burning sensation filled his body. His hand shot out and he grabbed Washington's hip. He heard the man gasp he was sure the older man felt it too. He drew his hand back and closed his eyes. "I-i'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you." He said.

  
Suddenly, he felt something warm brush against his lips the warm feeling filling his body again. He opened his eyes and realised what was happening.

  
He was kissing George Washington.

  
Ben put his hand on the other Mans cheek and lightly deepened the kiss drawing a small moan from Washington. He pulled away and smiled lightly. "I'm sorry for being rude earlier Mr Washington." He said quietly. George kissed his neck lightly directly over the scent gland. "Whoever said those things to you earlier is a dead man walking," He said pulling Ben in for another short kiss.

  
"I need to go to my father or else I'll get in more trouble." He said. George frowned. "Will you become the babysitter for the kids?" He asked, "They never reacted to someone else so good." Ben nodded and Handed George a phone number.

  
"Text me later and we will talk about it." He smiled.

 

This was set to become a disaster."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Ben got into the car his father's voice booming filled the car. Ben sat back and didn't listen to a word that flew in his direction. "Can you drop me off at Caleb's?" He asked his father. His father's red face turned to him and opened the door. "You wanna go to the bastards you will walk there yourself." He said. Ben shrugged and got out of the car. He pulled his hood over his face and waved at his father as the man drove off. "Dickhead." He murmured under his nose. 

Ben started to walk in the direction of his best friends house in the pouring rain, which was still better than listening to his father talking. 

"You found him? As in your mate?" Anna asked with her mouth open. Abe stared at him in disbelief as Caleb got a bottle of beer out. "Time to celebrate guys," Caleb said.

"Not really," Ben whispered. "My mate is my father's boss and is like twenty years older than me." He shrugged as he accepted a glass of beer. Caleb groaned. "Why does everything have to be so complicated with you Benny?" Ben laughed and shrugged. "If it wasn't it would get boring." He answered.

"So what are you gonna do then?" Anna asked. "Besides fucking him," Abe added. Anna smacked his arm and turned back to Ben. Ben looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't know. It's why I came here." Abe smiled at him. "Is there anything else we need to know before giving you advice?" Ben nodded.

"Single father to two Alphas and an omega. One of them told me I smell like their mother. And he is probably filthy rich." Caleb looked at him.

"The mother part is gonna be tricky but the filthy rich part isn't bad," Abe said. Ben nodded. He sighed deeply He stood up and smiled at them. "I should get home. See you later guys."

The walk home was longer than the walk to Caleb's. As soon as he walked through the door his father called him into his office. "Yes, Mr Washington... Yes Sir. Of course sir. He will be there at 7. Thank you again." Benjamin looked up at his frowning father. His father put the phone down and glared at him. "You nearly got me fired." He stated coldly as he walked up to Ben. "How could you pick that bloody cub up?" His father shouted. Ben cowered slightly, he covered his face in case the angry alpha attacked him and whimpered"You dumb omegas can't keep their hands away from a child. Maybe it's time for you to go into the trade." His father said.

"You can't do that!" Benjamin shouted he wrapped his arms around himself touching the still warm Mark. "I-i have a mate... somewhere out there." His father laughed again. Ben wanted to tell him that George was his mate and then watch his Father's reaction but George and He didn't talk about making is public and the last thing Ben wanted was to lose his Alpha over this.

"The chance you find your mate is one in a million. Anyway, Mr Washington agreed to let me keep my job if you started to act as his personal assistant and nanny for his kids. You will be moving to his house tomorrow." His father sat back in his chair with a satisfied sneer.

"Moving?" Ben asked with his mouth wide. His father smirked.  
"Think next time before acting like a typical bitch." Ben wanted to argue and fight with his father but he simply nodded and walked to his room. He fell onto his bed and covered his face. George wanted him to be a nanny for his kids and that's all. Ben picked his phone up. He bit his lip "Fuck it." He said as he called George.

"Washington." A cold voice came from the other side

"Uh...Hey. It's Ben..." Ben stuttered lightly. Maybe he shouldn't have called. "I'm sorry... You're busy... I won't call again..." He started to pull the phone away from his face to end the call.

"No! Wait...Benjamin. It's wonderful to hear from you sweetheart." George said his voice filled with warmth and love. Ben smiled lightly.

"I was just informed I will be living at your house and I will be babysitting your children." He said. Honesty was a good place to start this talk.

"That is indeed true my darling," George said. Ben sighed quietly. He loved the voice of his alpha. "Thank you alpha." Ben smiled as he heard the small hitch on the other side.

"If I come over now what is the chance of you Knotting me into tomorrow?" Ben said getting up and ready to leave.

"Very Big." George's voice started to drip with horny alpha. Ben threw his coat on and a pair of shoes. "I'll be there in ten minutes." He said before hanging up. He rushed down the stairs and out of the door. He was still...still... he was still a virgin and losing his V-card to his alpha was said to be the most amazing feeling ever.

It didn't take Ben long to arrive at his Alpha's house. He knocked lightly and the door almost flew open. Inside his alpha was standing, his pants already tented and zipper open. "Hello, Beautiful..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the slow update...


	3. Chapter 3

George growled lightly and pulled him inside. Before Ben got a good look at the room his back was pressed against the door and the warm lips were pressed against his again. He couldn’t help but let out a loud moan, his hands grasping the Alphas...no. His alpha's shirt. He heard a low growl as be felt strong hands grab his hips and pull forward. His dick rubbing against George's. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a whine.

  
He needed more. He needed to be on his hands and knees. He needed his Alphas thick cock inside him. Ben felt himself start to get wet. Slick pouring out of his pussy. He hooked one leg around George and pulled him forward. Only a thin layer of material was between George and the Wet spot on his pants. George growled into the kiss. His teeth sinking down into Ben's lip.

  
Ben let out a gasp. George took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ben's mouth. He moaned as they began a battle of dominance with their tongues which Ben quickly lost. George had Decades of experience on him as well as His alpha Gene there was no way Ben would have won. And there was no way he would try. His brain screamed at him ‘let your alpha serve you.’ And Ben wanted to listen. He moaned loudly “Fuck Alpha I need you...” George smiled at Him as he pulled away and started to attack his neck with kisses and small bites. Ben’s neck was soon covered with Layers and Layers of Hickeys each of them larger or darker than the next. Ben was a giant moaning mess, melting more into George's arms with each bite.  
Suddenly, they were moving again strong hands underneath his ass and his leg was lifted off the ground. He wrapped his legs around George's waist and Gasped. He was held in his strong alphas arms as if he weighs nothing. Ben moaned as his alpha ripped his shorts in half. Only a thin layer of his panties hid him from his alpha. “I saved myself for you..” Ben gasped into George's ear. “My pussy was never used. Wreck me Alpha...”

  
George pulled Ben's hair until he could look him directly into His eyes. “My omega.” He growled and locked the door. He turned around and started to walk up the stairs to the third floor of the house. He walked into a room which looked unused and dropped Ben onto the bed. “I'm going to use your pussy so well Baby...” he said in a deep voice.

  
He pulled down his pants and boxers. His thick dick bouncing off his thigh and leaving a wet mark there. He threw the clothes onto a small chair which stood in the corner. He pulled Ben forward and connected their lips again in a deep and demanding kiss. It was full of teeth and tongue. George reached down and ripped his shirt in half. “you won't need any clothes for a while My Omega.” He whispered into his ear and pushed him into the mattress.

  
He gasped, he was laying on the bed and His alpha started to worship his body. He closed his eyes as he felt his alpha kiss up his neck and then down his chest and up his thighs. Ben opened his eyes and looked down at George. His alpha smirked up at him and pulled the panties off. Ben bit his lip. He was fully exposed to his alpha.

  
George smirked as he looked down the sweet, sweet slick just begging to be cleaned from Ben's thighs and from inside the pussy. He slowly spread the lips and gasped as he saw how slick the lips were. He let go and reached up. He grasped the omegas small cock and pumped it lightly. Omega’s cocks were usually small compared to Alpha's but George was one of the people that were massive, even compared to Other Alpha's.

  
He pumped Ben's cock as his tongue Disappeared between the lip's of Ben's pussy. He smirked as Ben leaned into his mouth he was thrashing about unsure as to which pleasure he should give into.

  
George pulled away and smirked as the Omega tried to pull him back in. He resisted and Pulled his boxers off. He growled loudly as he pumped himself a couple of times before sliding it between the Omegas lips to get it wet with slick.

 

He growled loudly as he changed the angle and forced the Large cock into the tight pussy. Ben threw his head back, the look of pure ecstasy clearly visible. He started to moan loudly pushing down onto his cock with every bit of his body. Ben started to loudly chant “alpha more!” over and over again

 

George listened to his Omega's pleas and started to thrust into the hole. It was so tight that his brain barely could make anything out. All he cared about was Ben moaning "Alpha" and "George" on repeat. He threw his head back and Moaned.

 

His Omegas pussy felt amazing. It was extremely tight around his thick cock and so, so very slick. He couldn't stop himself anymore. He grabbed Ben's hands and pinned them either side of his head as he started to pound into his lover's sweet spot. "I'm going to knot you and fill you with my babies." He moaned as his knot started to expand. It was getting thicker and thicker with every move.

 

Ben moaned and bit his lip. The omega inside taking over. He turned his face to the side and exposed his mating gland. He wanted to Be Washington's and belong to only him. "George... I'm yours." He moaned.

 

George stared down at the omega and pushed his hips forward one last time before his knot Expanded and locked them together. He lowered his face to Ben's neck and bit down on the gland, mating them together for life.

 

Ben moaned and released all over his stomach without any assistance from George. George pulled away and Benjamin collapsed, exhausted onto the Bed. "A-alpha.." He gasped before closing his eyes.

 

George looked down at his omega. Ben's stomach was already bulging out from the cum inside it and the mating bite was a fiery red on his neck... they were now bonded and Ben was definitely pregnant with his pups. George smiled and picked him up carrying the teen to his real bedroom.

 

Tomorrow will be an amazing day... it will be the first day with his children and his amazing omega living under one roof.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lack of updates. I was completing my Exams and had no time for writing.


End file.
